


too small for hope or promise, but soothing nonetheless

by kaggleyama



Series: OiHina week 2k15 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hinata gives great advice, M/M, the shippy part is really small sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really not understand how amazing you are?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	too small for hope or promise, but soothing nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> For OiHina week on tumblr - day 4: rivalry. It's part of something bigger that I might end up writing someday. I, uh. I'd like to say I didn't mean for it to be this angsty but, well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Also, I'm kinda trying a different writing style so. Sorry if it's bad.

The ball hits the floor with a soft thud.

“One more.”

Another try. Hinata rushes up to the net and closes his eyes. Jumps. Spikes. Misses. The ball hits the floor again.

“One more.”

“Oikawa-san,” Hinata wrings his hands, bites his lip. He stands for a moment more before he goes to retrieve another ball.

It goes up, up, down, before making contact with Oikawa’s hands. He gets it up with elegant movements of his wrists and fingers. It’s beautiful – not just the graceful way he moves, but the intensity behind it. His eyes are trained on the ball with amazing focus and concentration.

Hinata jumps, spikes and hits the ball with a satisfying smack. The sound it makes when it lands on the other side of the net echoes through the near-empty gym.

A moment of silence, of perfect stillness, the calm before the storm-

Then Oikawa is right in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking. “You had your eyes open! You-” He cuts himself off with a gasp that sounds like it’s been forcefully wrenched out of him. “Why didn’t you close your eyes?”

“Oikawa-san,” Hinata says, gently. He places his hands over Oikawa’s with the intention of prying his fingers open. Oikawa clenches his fists around the fabric of his shirt and clings on tighter.

“Why?” Oikawa hangs his head. His eyes are hidden behind his fringe, but his shoulders are shaking.

“I-”

“Is it because you don’t think I can do it? Because I’m not a genius like Tobio?” He drops down to his knees, dragging Hinata down with him. “I know I’m not a genius – that I’m not good enough, but-” When the Grand King lifts his head, there are tears glinting in his eyes. “I can fight, too!”

The realization hits like a bag of bricks. Hinata slides his hands down a little so his fingers circle Oikawa’s wrists. When he squeezes, Oikawa’s hands fall limply from his shoulders. “Do you really not understand how amazing you are?” Their fingers link together. “Sure, Kageyama can send tosses that I can hit with my eyes closed. I’m not going to deny that Kageyama is incredible, but he learned from watching his senpai – from watching _you_.”

He makes sure he’s looking Oikawa in the eyes when he says, “Oikawa-san, you are probably the best volleyball player I know.”

Oikawa sniffles. There’s a bit of snot running from his nose. Neither of them makes a move to wipe it away. “But, Tobio is-”

“Forget Kageyama for a second,” Hinata shakes his head. “So what is he’s your rival? He’s my rival too, you know. That doesn’t mean I need to be able to do everything he does.” He clenches his hands around the other’s fingers. “Even if you thinks otherwise, I know you are just as good of a player as Kageyama.”

For a moment, Oikawa’s eyes glint with something more than just tears. Then he drops his head to rest his forehead on Hinata’s shoulder, where the shirt is still wrinkled from the grip he had on it earlier.

“Chibi-chan,” he says, voice hoarse. Softly, almost too soft to hear, he adds, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so angsty? Why is the title so long and the fic so short? Will the backstory for this ever be written? Will the answers to these questions ever be given? Who knows? Certainly not me.


End file.
